


In The Details

by TheNightHunter



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightHunter/pseuds/TheNightHunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel didn't have to ask questions, because she already knew the answers or at least she thought she knew. Her fingers caressed the pine box with a feather's touch, there was no way this could be happening, but in her mind's eyes, it was. She couldn't ignore the stranger who had stopped by and gave her Frankie's journal, it had been two days and she still could not bring herself to look at it. What kinds of secrets were being kept from her and their family? She didn't know if their mother could take any more surprises, not after their father had died so slowly and yet so suddenly. She put her hand to her mouth and choked back a sob or maybe it was bile clawing its way up her esophagus it was hard to tell these days; she had been doing both a lot lately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Details

**Author's Note:**

> Needs a beta :]

Angel didn't have to ask questions, because she already knew the answers or at least she thought she knew. Her fingers caressed the pine box with a feather's touch, there was no way this could be happening, but in her mind's eyes, it was. She couldn't ignore the stranger who had stopped by and gave her Frankie's journal, it had been two days and she still could not bring herself to look at it. What kinds of secrets were being kept from her and their family? She didn't know if their mother could take any more surprises, not after their father had died so slowly and yet so suddenly. She put her hand to her mouth and choked back a sob or maybe it was bile clawing its way up her esophagus it was hard to tell these days; she had been doing both a lot lately.

She slammed the door behind her and drove to the house that she and her brother once lived in, a smile touched her lips. She had always thought that they had lived such a wonderful life, everything was taken care of and they had no need to worry about anything. She was a graphic artist and there was always work waiting for her, while her brother played in a local band. They actually got a lot of work at the clubs and dances that came around. He was living his dream life it seemed, he was never unhappy at least that's what he made her think. But somewhere deep within; she had always felt that he had been hiding something from her.  But she just couldn't bring herself to believe that Frankie felt so far from her that he could not confide in her.

When they were children, for a time all they had was each other, their parents had been going through a hard time in their marriage and fought bitterly over whatever it was. To this day, her mother wouldn't speak of what it was about and their father simply shrugged it off as simple spousal problems. This always bothered her, what kind of secrets could their own parents be keeping?  Furthermore what secrets had Frankie been keeping?  But she was almost sure she'd never find out. That is if she never peaked inside the leather binding of his world. But she wasn't sure she'd be able to do it, she was fearful of what she would find out but would it hurt her more if she never knew?

The leather binding lay on the table, collecting dust and leaving a nice smooth surface under it. The longer it laid there in front of her the more her will crumbled and it wasn't long before the soft padding of her fingers turned to the first page, slowly as she tried to delay what her eyes were about to falls upon.

_I suppose this is the first time I'll be writing in this useless thing, he always tells me that it's good to get my thoughts out of my head. But there's not really much going on in there when he's always so close to me. God he's all that I can ever think about when he's so deep so hot, it’s almost like he's burning me alive, and it feels so damn good. I can't get enough of him; no one has ever made me feel like this. No woman has ever tried. I can't believe I waited so long to be with him. But I was afraid, I couldn't let my family know about him, my obsession with his body, I mean fuck I hardly wanted to believe it myself. He showed me the way though, he opened me up to so many things, pleasure in life I couldn't even begin to dream of on my own. My dark angel made me more than I was by myself; he filled me with a passion and a life. It was everything I had been missing, my life, my work wasn't enough, there had been a hole somewhere in me that I couldn’t even begin to fill, and I didn't even try because I didn't know what it was I was feeling until he came..._

There was an air of eeriness that crept from those pages, this man that was speaking was not her brother but this was his hand writing. Those were words she never knew he would even think to speak. But to her strange horror, she knew that this was him, his journal which she had seen on several occasions. The journal her father had gotten him when he was off in on a business trip, he delivered computer parts and electronics to various companies around the world. He was always bringing them all sorts of gifts but as far as she knew this was the first time Frankie had actually written in it and this was the first time she even knew he was interested in men.

People always said that you knew when those closest to you were gay, you were able to sense it, feel it but Frankie hid it very well. He was always buried in the band which wasn't anything that anyone found odd; he was a young man who was trying to make it big. No one in the world thought anything of it; all he wanted was to fulfill a dream he had. She closed her eyes and breathed shallowly, wondering if their mother had any idea about Frankie and if she did why didn't she ever ask Angel about it?  She didn't have much time to think more into it, the phone rang and it was her mother, she bit her lip and tried not to spill over with question about whether or not she knew her son had been gay all this time. But in the end she supposed it was better if her mother never knew what good would it do now?

The conversation ended after an hour of speaking about her brother and how things were going, of course she kept a strong front for her mother she had lost more than a husband this last year, she didn't have the heart to break down in front of her because it would just make this entire ordeal worse for them both.

The pages of the binding flipped a bit as the wind blew through an open window; almost as if someone was whimpering to her to read more, she didn't want to but an unseen force seemed to drag her to the table and push her into the chair. She chewed on her lower lip nervously as she looked down at the words and almost started crying.

_He did it again today, tied me down and fucked me until I was screaming and bleeding, I don't know what I've done to make him so angry the last few days I'm kind of scared of what's going on with him but he always cries and begs for my forgiveness and I always give in. I'm not sure what to believe anymore but I don't think it matters because I can't leave him. I need him; he's the closest thing I've had to happiness in such a long time. All those boys in high school were never like him, they can't make me cum as hard.  I fucked them all too, some more than once because they were the best I could find at the time. But they all, all of them pale in comparison because he's a God among the weak…my God._

She couldn't believe what she was reading, one minute he fears for his safety and the next he's praising and craving him like some street side whore who needs her fix. Angel went from sadness, to fear, to confusion in a few short moments. Why didn't her brother call this man out by name, why was he always referring to him as 'he' or 'God'? She had to get answers and she had to find out why this stranger had given her this and why did she need to know any of this in the first place?

She looked over the next few pages which continued to speak of this 'God' and his actions toward her brother, violence to passion and everything in between. It wasn't in a great amount of detail, mostly about the toys he used and the way he made him bleed when he started to get angry and Frankie still didn't understand why this man was angry.

_Today he tied me to the floor and shoved a vibrator up me like it was nothing, he twisted it until I screamed and begged for him to stop but he just continued to shove it in deeper and harder until I was crying. That's when he shoved his cock into me and fucked me until I was limp. He said he wanted my nose to bleed, it didn't but other parts of me did. Even after he untied me, someone else came in and I couldn't believe who it was I had no idea that his friend was into guys, I also didn't know that he wanted to make me bleed too. They used me up like I was toy. He told me that I hadn't been good enough and I didn't deserve anything less than being treated like a whore. I screamed at him and told him I was done with him, I didn't want anything else to do with him. He laughed at me and told me I wouldn't ever be able to leave him._

_He was wrong though, I did leave I went home and cleaned up Angel asked if I was ok. I lied to her; I couldn't let her know what a dirty bitch I was and what I had been doing because she wouldn't ever understand what it was like for me. What it was like to have dad call me a Faggot in front of our mother and the look my mother gave me. She'd never understand what it was like to nearly have our parents, the parents who were suppose to love us unconditionally nearly disown me and kick me out. I had to promise I'd never touch another man and I had to get a girlfriend and go confess to the church what a dirty whore of a son I had been._

There was only silence in the room, save for the gasping sobs that escaped her lips. Angel now knew what the arguments had been about and why her brother seemed to take a sudden interest in church and damnation…no it wasn't his interest, it was his way of buying their parents love. She sniffled softly and shook her head, she couldn't believe, didn't want to believe that her parents could do that to their own son. They had seemed so open and so supportive of everything that they had done.

She shook her head and whispered to herself, "How could they have done this to you Frankie?" How could they have done this to her little brother, she would of killed to see him happy, no matter what she loved her brother more than anything.

_I went back to him I couldn't stand it any longer, the void; the hole that was in me was starting to eat me alive. I had stayed away from his bed for a full month and it nearly killed me. I guess he was right, I'm nothing without him, that crooked smile of his, and those eyes he's so beautiful when he smiles. I'd give anything to see him smile you know? But he only truly smiles when I'm bleeding for him and screaming so that's what I'll do for hi. I'll bleed and I'll scream as loud as I can just to keep him around. The more I do it, the less often he invites others to make me scream for him._

She had to stop again, she didn't want to read anymore so she skipped about fifty pages because it was telling the same thing and it just continued to speak of the violent and passionate sex; which seemed to get increasingly violent. She didn't want to know, didn't want to think about what Frankie had been through for this guy or why he loved him so much.

_It hurts really badly today and I know why he's been acting like this. It's because I wasn't enough for him, nothing I did was enough. I walked in on him with one of his friends, I didn't say anything though I was a good pet and I left the house. The truth is, I can't leave him because I'm nothing without him. I need him and he'll never know how much I need him. So I'm going to make sure he knows this time because I'm going to give him all the blood he'll ever need._

Angel slammed the journal shut as she sank back into the chair, she didn't know what this man had done to her brother to make him so dependent but she wanted to know why he had made her brother do this.

"Frankie…why?" She whimpered softly and choked back the sobs and the knots in her stomach. She didn't want to believe that this had really happened to her little brother nor did she understand why she had to know any of this.

"I'll tell you why, I wanted to see your face as you read those last fucking pages of your little brother's dairy." Her eyes shot open as she stared up into that crooked smile which held so much hate for her and she couldn't comprehend why.

"Don't tell me your confused doll, I'm the boy you wouldn't even give the time of day to, the one who was made a laughing stock of the school, and it’s all because of you. Are you catching on now sugar?" She whimpered softly and covered her face before he could make full contact with her flesh; it made her hand sting harshly.

She remembered the boy, he was one of the jocks he was kind of short but he made his plays well and everyone wanted him. Angel never found the time to date or be interested all she wanted was to get into college. He had asked her for a date after a game in front of the football team and everything, apparently it was some bet and she outright refused him. They had laughed and she left him there, she never noticed the outrage in his eyes after she turned away, because he simply laughed it off, "Can't win them all."

"No one ever fucks with me princess." She didn't even see it coming; only felt the hair pin penetrate her throat and the blood pool around the junction of her shoulder.

The God Frankie once adored gave an empty smile before exiting no trace evidence would be found and the murder weapon would be history before anyone knew she was dead.

"Tell you little brother hello for me."


End file.
